


Murphy/10K Fan art

by Black_Ice_919



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 112
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Ice_919/pseuds/Black_Ice_919
Summary: I know im a little late to the party as Znation has now finished but I have devoured all 5 seasons over the past few weeks and I am fascinated with the 10K/Red ship as well as the Murphy/10K ship and there doesn't seem to be many fan art surrounding these ships so I have put a few together! (please bear with me as I have only recently started using my photoshop software!) if people are interested I may do more explicit pictures!





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Fan art 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bear with me still working out my new software i think im getting there though!


	3. Fan art 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im currently working with different shades, any comments on preferences would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Fan art 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this one may not be to everybody's taste but im doing different varieties for different people!


	5. Fan art 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again this may not be to everybody's taste but I will do different ones!


	6. Fan art 6




	7. Fan art 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apologies I know I have already used a couple of these designs but I couldn't decided between colours and these were a little difficult to blend! im currently working on a more natural one! regardless I hope it is enjoyed


	8. Fan art 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to make this image a little larger to emphasise murphy's eyes


	9. Fan art 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im a little disappointed with how this turned out as murphy's face is not as clear as I wished it to be but unfortunately murphy only has one kiss scene so it was the only picture I could use, however I hope it is enjoyed...


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed doing this one!


	11. Fan art 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you have probably noticed I enjoy working with colours! any suggestions, requests or preferences are always welcomed though!


	12. Fan art 12




	13. Fan art 13




	14. Fan art 14




	15. Fan art 15




	16. Fan art 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just liked the cuteness in this one


	17. Fan art 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pure filth please don't judge me :)


	18. Fan art 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this is how they would sleep after murphy pleased him ;)


	19. Fan art 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im hoping the innocence of this picture will absolve me of the filth in the next picture ;)


	20. Fan art 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im actually more proud than sorry for this picture ;)


	21. Fan art 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one more cheeky one as I think the next few will be more tame


	22. Fan art 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think sleeping 10K is the cutest 10K


	23. Fan art 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think I will do more of these kind they are extremely fun to do :)


	24. Fan art 24




	25. Fan art 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I personally like this one but it took me until the final stages to realise 10K has some form of dent in his cheek but just imagine he is biting his cheek in anticipation of pending coitus...


	26. Fan art 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to make this image a little larger, due to the sharpness and amount of colour it blur's when it is cropped too small its one of my first few natural ones so there are a few areas that need improvement!


	27. Fan art 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to upload this one as I couldn't get the blue to blend properly on Murphy's hand but I absolutely adore how cute and innocent 10K's face looks in this


	28. Fan art 28




	29. Fan art 29




	30. Fan art 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all need jesus


	31. Fan art 31




	32. Fan art 32




	33. Fan art 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry I know this is another sleeping 10K but I just love how innocent and sweet he looks


	34. Fan art 34




	35. Fanart 35

[](https://imgbb.com/)


	36. Fanart 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a weird dream I had but it took me a while to find the right templates

[](https://imgbb.com/)


	37. Fanart 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I have already done a couple in this style but this is the last one lol

[](https://imgbb.com/)


	38. Fan art 38




	39. Fan art 39




	40. Fan art 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i aimed for a comforting feel, im not sure if that shows but at the very least im hoping it portrays sweetness...


	41. Fan art 41




	42. Fan art 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not sure exactly how their body's are intertwined either, but there's lots of touching so......


	43. Fan art 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for the latest two edits I had a lot going on and they were not my best work, I do however hope these next few will make up for them...


	44. Fan art 44




	45. Fan art 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have done a few mild ones as I am working on a few naughty ones, I like to balance out ;)


	46. Fan art 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am either watching too much Z nation ( I am re-watching it) or I am thinking about it too much I had a nightmare 10K died and Murphy was distraught :(


	47. Fan art 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was intended as sweet however it has portrayed Murphy looking like a psychopath and 10K's eyes pleading for help...


	48. Fan art 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will absolutely not be to everybody's taste its very out there, it is based on Murphy's extreme wardrobe throughout the series, my next few are going to be extremely graphic definitely my one of my favourite ones to do ;)


	49. Fan art 49




	50. Fan art 50




	51. Fan art 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as promised a few graphic ones! the next few I will be doing are of a different genre due to an idea I was given in my comments I thought it was a great idea and I am looking forward to completing these edits ;)


	52. Fan art 52




	53. Fan art 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these edits are based on a comment I received and I personally thought it was an awesome idea and I really enjoyed making them, I am aware this is a vampire opposed to a zombie one but I mainly focus on the character pairings! regardless I hope they are enjoyed ;)


	54. Fan art 54




	55. Fan art 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was recently gay pride in my town which I am proud to be a part of every year and thought I would dedicate an edit to it!


	56. Fan art 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have done a few with Murphy comforting 10K so I decided to try an opposite dilemma...


	57. Fan art 57




	58. Fan art 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did these for my other fandom but love their faces so I had to use them also!


	59. Fan art 59




	60. Fan art 60




	61. Fan art 61




	62. Fan art 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little out there I loved the artistic feel it had and have wanted to fit the collector into one of my edits for a while now this seemed the perfect opportunity


	63. Fan art 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done some cheeky ones with these two for a bit so ;)


	64. Fan art 64




	65. Fan art 65




	66. Fan art 66




	67. Fan art 67




	68. Fan art 68




	69. Fan art 69




	70. Fan art 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed working with happy 10K in my previous edit's so I had a go at another one...


	71. Fan art 71




	72. Fan art 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I killed 10K again, I hate my own edit...


	73. Fan art 73




	74. Fan art 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure why but my recent edits have a vampire theme to them...

[](https://ibb.co/KmMXFw1)


	75. Fan art 75

[](https://ibb.co/NLKKMD7)


	76. Fan art 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am also liking Murphy's expression hence why I have used it multiple times I apologise I will switch it up!

[](https://ibb.co/m9Lrkyk)


	77. Fan art 77

[](https://ibb.co/TKyPtDZ)


	78. Fan art 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have already uploaded this one but I wasn't satisfied with the outcome I think this one is better quality!

[](https://ibb.co/CtQ6n1B)


	79. Fan art 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just have this thing for suits!

[](https://ibb.co/7JmKgwL)


	80. Fan art 80

[](https://ibb.co/t4tdh5b)


	81. Fan art 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my next few are going to be changed roles

[](https://ibb.co/TRr7HpQ)


	82. Fan art 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little out there.. the image is supposed to represent the realism tattoos people get of loved ones faces I think it has a slightly freaky feel to it...

[](https://ibb.co/NL78dBC)


	83. Fan art 83

[](https://ibb.co/H2f9cB4)


	84. Fan art 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both these images are very out of context but I loved the Murphy in glasses pic and really wanted to use it... Murphy is hot in glasses 😏

[](https://ibb.co/4432zJ5)


	85. Fan art 85

[](https://ibb.co/23zQpMQ)


	86. Fan art 86

[](https://ibb.co/GkcYR2B)


	87. Fan art 87

[](https://ibb.co/f43TK1D)


	88. Fan art 88

[](https://ibb.co/PrZhbTm)


	89. Fan art 89

[](https://ibb.co/fGBxY4F)


	90. Fan art 90

[](https://ibb.co/3Y2MFKp)


	91. Fan art 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have done a few with Murphy comforting 10K so I thought I would do a few the opposite way around I’m currently working on some more...

[](https://ibb.co/w6Xz72Y)


	92. Fan art 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of these are a little sadistic :)

[](https://ibb.co/TWjcgyP)


	93. Fan art 93

[](https://ibb.co/pPLdhq5)


	94. Fan art 94

[](https://ibb.co/2cWx3Dy)


	95. Fan art 95

[](https://ibb.co/WF6QZC0)


	96. Fan art 96

[](https://ibb.co/kBRSfGV)


	97. NOT AN EDIT

I will be adding my last 5 edits over the next few days but these will be my last edits that have already been completed, for this and all my fandoms I have also temporarily removed my fic's as I have some grammar and plot mistakes to fix but it will be back up in the next few days!. I Have just Found out a close Relative is dealing with cancer, I really hope my last edits are enjoyed and I will continue to enjoy the amazing stories on here! and I want to thank everyone for the Kudos and positive comments I received!


	98. Fan art 98

[](https://ibb.co/DDRYvWj)


	99. Fan art 99

[](https://ibb.co/WKf2BGm)


	100. Fan art 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a colorful one for my 100th!

[](https://ibb.co/pKMHzg1)


	101. Fan art 101

[](https://ibb.co/xHfkh7G)


	102. Fan art 102

[](https://ibb.co/HDhZLms)


	103. Chapter 103

[](https://ibb.co/HBCdsrw)


	104. Chapter 104

[](https://ibb.co/5sfkjCJ)


	105. Chapter 105

[](https://ibb.co/qngc4Wy)


	106. Chapter 106

[](https://ibb.co/Y2mHf9v)


	107. Chapter 107

[](https://ibb.co/NWyYdQJ)


	108. Fan art 108

[](https://ibb.co/Mhnb96M)


	109. Fan art 109




	110. Fan art 110




	111. Fan art 111




	112. Fan art 112




End file.
